Kingdom Come
by KingBeasta
Summary: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path


Naruto x Fubuki

Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

A Bald man named Saitama can be seen in his apartment tending to his planet, while being a plane looking man and nothing too interesting he is a hero and being the absolute strongest hero, Saitama is a bald, ordinary-looking man with a thin, but well-built physique, and is of average height and weight. Saitama initially had spiky, black hair, but claims to have lost all of his hair suddenly and prematurely as a result of the toll taken on his body by his intense hero training. Saitama also has brown eyes that are represented as dots. His costume is a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center. He wears red gloves that go 3/4 up his forearm, and red boots that go up 3/4 of his shins. His costume is finished off by a white cape, which is secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners.

"The evil running rampant around the world shows no sign of disappearing it hasn't changed since I became a hero for fun. In other words I'm having no effect in society. I'm not sad about, I do this for fun so I just do it to satisfy myself. Fighting evil in the name for justice excited and pleased me when I had lost the will to live. But now, I have a big problem my emotions are dulling I have no fear, no joy, no tension, no anger. " thought Saitma with a bored expression.

As the container is filled with water he kneels down to his cactus "I'm exchange for gaining strength, have a lost something important as a human being, emotions used to swirl within me when I fought. Fear, impatient, anger but now...day after day, I go home unarmed and wash my gloves. When I fight superhumans and monsters, I don't feel the swirl of clashing spirits they're just bugs as if I'm crushing a mosquito." thought Saitma he looks down on his hand and sees a mosquito on his head hand "just like that. Yes, I feel nothing no challenge at all." said Saitma as he removed his hand he sees the insect fly off of his hand.

He then hears a sound the sound of an insect flying by his ear he claps his hands to kill the bug but the bug flies to the side it then lands on the side of his hand he smacks his head and he hears the sound of an insect he then continues to crush the bug with his hand but no matter how many times he claps his hands the bug avoids him. Saitama then gains an enraged expression "it got away! Damn mosquito!" snarled Saitama in anger.

Outside a woman can be seen flying through the abandoned city due to mosquitoes being ablto killl someone but this is no ordinary woman. No this is Mosquito Girl an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution.

Being partly insect, Mosquito Girl's body is largely exoskeleton, and light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs are extended and end in twin hooks, and her lower legs are digitigrade, with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins and covered in long bristles, and striped akin to a hornet's. She also has a rather voluptuous figure. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower humanoid body, she still carries a banded abdomen from the small of her back.

A man can be seen dragging a large bag over his shoulders "idiots! Thanks to the warning, no are in the shops! Mosquito bites can't kill anyone after stealing all this, I don't mind loosing a little blood. " grinned the robber he then felt a strong wind that had knocked his beanie from his head "wind? " wondered the man.

But before he knew it he was surrounded by thousands of mosquitoes the man's eyes shot open in shock his features morphed into a terrified expression as each of insects than on him each of the insects suck the blood from him leaving him nothing but a husk with him dead he'd resemble a mumified corpse. Thousand upon thousands swirl around as they stopped swirling around Mosquito Girl appears "Ahhh...whats with you guys this isn't nearly enough go suck more. " ordered Mosquito Girl sounding dissapointed her eyes Thekla widen in shock "several of mosquitoes just died and nearby." said Mosquito Girl.

"I see." said a man Mosquito Girl looks down and sees the man covered with mosquitoes "you have swarms of mosquitoes to suck blood and then take it all for yourself. Supposing you control them with some sort of signal that would explain this groups mysterious behavior. If I eliminate you, their master...will this unsightly swarm disappear?" asked the man.

Mosquito Girl giggles at him "here comes dinner! Suck him dry! " exclaimed Mosquito Girl all of the insects began to swarm around him her eyes then widened in surprise as the man ignites the bugs in flames she then noticed his arms aren't flesh but metallic.

I'm exterminating you. " declared the man he is Yvette cyborg hero Genos. he has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as blond, but in the anime they are brown. He also has pierced ears. Genos wears normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle. He has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths.

He glares at the female insect creature "don't move!" ordered Genos who raised his arm in the middle of his palm his energy replusor glows in color.

"Teeheehee...exterminate me, ahaha." mocked the woman.

"Incinerate!" declared Genos a huge blast at Mosquito she moves to the site avoiding the large blast she then flies around the blast that was shot by the cyborg. She then flies at him with high speed he quickly jumped out of the way but he wasn't fast enough when his right arm was cut off by Mosquito girl.

Mosquito Girl grins as her needle had increased in length on the needle is Genos's robotic arm. "Heh! Should I take away your leg next?" asked Mosquito her eyes then widened "huh? Oh no my legs! " exclaimed Mosquito girl as she she's the lack of her legs being attached to her body.

Mosquito Girl looks down and sees Genos holding her severed legs she watches as he tossed her legs to the side as if they were nothing but trash. "It's no use you can't escape from me. " stated the cyborg hero as he watches her fly away he then begins to fire energy blast from his hand.

Mosquito Girl narrowed her brown colored eyes she then begins to dodge the various energy shots aimmed for her "who was that guy? If this keeps up he'll kill me." whispered Mosquito Girl she watches as his energy blast destroys the insects. She then narrowed her eyes and gains a serious expression "I'll call all mosquitoes within a 50-kilometers range of my control. All the humans are hiding, but not the animals in nature come to me! Pour into me the juices you have stored. " commanded Mosquito Girl she then comes to a halt.

Genos just stared at her with a stoic expression "it's no use! " said Genos he glares at her in suspicion as countless mosquitoes swarm around her "so many...they have sucked blood from the whole town or an broader area. Blood is more than mere food to her they are still gathering. Seems like the sooner I finish this the better." said Genos he then begins to charged up his arm but he suddenly hears foot steps "who's that guy? " wondered Genos.

Saitama runs down the street with an enraged expression "this isn't over between us! What's that? A cloud? " wondered Saitama as he sees the enormous swarm of mosquitoes "something swarming around! Mosquitoes!" exclaimed Saitma.

"you there evaluate the area. The swarm has a will. If it notices you it will, it will attack." advice Genos.

But Saitama gained a sweatdrop on the side of his head "seriously? That sounds dangerous you should get out of here." informed Saitama who's not worried about the insect woman.

Genos raised his one arm and shots a hide fire blast roasting everything in site. He doesn't even matter attention to the burning buildings or burning mosquitoes "she talks, so I thought she possessed human intelligence but she is just a, bug mosquitoes are easy to burn, but she sent them against me. When I noticed you, there was no other life within a 50-mile radius so I don't need to hold back. Oh no! That man got caught in the blast!" exclaimed Genos who remembers that Saitama was standing a few feet away from him.

He turned his head and sees Saitama with various of scratches on his person but also naked as the day he was born "whew, thanks. Your amazing! What was that? Talk about a bug zapper. " exclaimed Saitama but Genos could only stand in shock.

Teeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" laughed Mosquito Girl both Genos and Saitama turned their head and sees Mosquito Girl had transformed. Following her transformation, her skin becomes red and her hair grows to her back the banded stripes on her body become jagged and more pronounced, while her bristles and mosquito headpiece transform into sharp spines. "I have no more use for those idiots afterall, look how strong I became! " exclaimed Mosquito Girl she vanished in front of him his eyes widened in shock as he was nearly slashed in half by Mosquito Girl's claws her eyes then widened not at Genos no her eyes widen as she noticed Saitama "wait a minute that's the guy who killed Vaccine Man I have to escape!" exclaimed Mosquito Girl with her new granted speed she flies off leaving the burnt and destroyed city with much needed pace.

Saitama could just stare in confuse "damn that bug got away!" exclaimed a dissapointed Saitama.

"Wait! I'm a lone cyborg fighting for Justice! I am called Genos! Tell me your name!" roared Genos while he didn't see Saitama fought he did seen the man in front of him not only withstand his powerful attack leaving him fine but he also didn't react when Mosquito Girl had transformed.

"Saitama." said the bald hero.

"Take me as your disciple! " exclaimed Genos Saitama could only stare in shock.

While the two heroes were talking Mosquito Girl was flying with extreme speed making it hard for the human eye to track her. The insect woman released a deep breath she was holding her eyes then narrowed "what the hell was that man doing there! If I stayed any longer he would kill me I just know it! I remember watching the footage of Vaccine Man and that bald man and killed him as if he was nothing but a mere existence! Damn that man! Damn him to hell! " gritted Mosquito Girl she continued flying until she came to a stop at a, large warehouse she smiles as it comes into her view she easily flies inside it and finds a huge humanoid lion being the height of 22'11 the large beast can be seen eating the remains of a deer.

This creature is The Beast King is the leader of Dr. Genus' strike force and second-strongest specimen in the House of Evolution, exceeded only by Carnage Kabuto. He then raised an eyebrow at "you've returned a little earlier than expected and your transformed." said Beast King narrowing his eyes.

The Beast King is a large, humanoid lion, with a full black mane and tail he also has green colored eyes. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wields sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed wears a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps, which he breaks and shatters once enraged.

"It's not my fault I would'be killed that man but the man who'd killed Vaccine man had suddenly appeared. I had no choice!" exclaimed Mosquito Girl.

She watches as Beast King sighs deeply "this is troubling." said Beast King he too had watched the footage of Vaccine Man he knew whoever the bald man was he was probably as strong if not stronger than Tatsumaki he was aware that he and everyone within the House of Evolution stood no chance against such a monster. Beast King then begins to shrink in size and transforms into a Japanese man who appears to be the age of 24 years of age this man is also 6'3 in height his eyes are no longer green they are now a deep sapphire blue, he has tan skin on each side of his face are six whisker marks, and he has spiky black mane-like hair.

Beast King then runs his hand through his hair "we'll I don't know about you but I'm leaving the House of Evolution." said the ravenette he watches as Mosquito Girl reverted back to her normal form while the other mutants were loyal to Dr. Genius and the other doctors he wasn't he'd rather to what he want.

Mosquito Girl raised an eye at him with shock "really just like that? " asked Mosquito Girl she knew he wasn't a coward he was the type of person not to be used as someone's tool and she was aware that the other scientists don't really care about her or all the other creations they see the rest of them as mere tools. And seeing the bald man she was not going to die for those weak humans she'd rather die on her own terms.

Beast King nods his head "yeah, of course I sure as hell am. I refuse to be anyone's pawn especially that pathetic human afterall he's the one that mutated me and I want nothing to do with that piece of shit." snarled Beast King he then watches as his nails become sharper he then takes out the pieces of meat that was lodged between his teeth "what do you plan to do Mosquito Girl do you plan to continue working for that trash?" asked a curious Beast King.

The insect woman shooked her head negatively "no Beast King, I escaped death once I'm not looking forward to meeting death again besides dying for Genus isn't really worth it. I rather do what I want and not die." stated Mosquito Girl she knew that Carnage Kabuto even stood no chance against the bald headed man but she was dissapointed that she wasn't able to kill Genos she was close in killing him.

Beast King rises up now having to look up to Mosquito Girl due to her being taller than him he then glanced down to his hands he could barely remember his past but that didn't matter to him what did matter is that he now has the power to do what he wants. And he's never going to be weak he then glanced up at Mosquito "while I'm in my human form you can call me Naruto. " said Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto? As in the ramen topping?" asked Mosquito Girl who stares at him with a questionable stare.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "not really more like maelstrom which basically is a whirlpool I'd rather have my name be related to that than some food topping. So what do you plan to do now? " asked Naruto while he has eaten ramen and found himself enjoying the unhealthy food. But the ravenette would named himself after a whirlpool that a cheap meal.

Mosquito Girl then blushes in embarrassment Naruto stares at her with a deadpan expression "I take it you haven't thought much about what you planned to do once you left the House of Evolution? " stated Naruto.

She crossed her arms underneath her breast she then glares at Naruto but he's uneffected by the glare that was sent in his direction "well what about you Naruto what did you have planned for yourself?" asked Mosquito Girl narrowing her eyes at him.

He then smirks at her in a cheeky manner "yeah I actually have thought about it. " said Naruto he then runs his hand through his spiky hair "my idea can be a long shot but it was the only thing I can come up with that suited me. What I want to do is to become a hero. " said Naruto gaining a stoic expression on his tan skin.

Mosquito Girl's eyes went open with shock "a hero! " exclaimed a shocked Mosquito Girl out of all things this was not one of them. "A hero you're joking right? " asked the insect woman Naruto shook his head negatively "but of all the things why?" asked Mosquito Girl who couldn't see why Naruto would want to be a hero.

"As a hero you get paid for killing monsters and all types of evil creatures and can you see myself doing anything else other than killing monsters. If I have these abilities shouldn't I use them plus how else am I going being able to live you need money to survive and if I wish to have my own place and food then I'll need money for that. Plus being a hero seems fun I mean fighting strong opponent on daily basis now that sounds exciting." grinned Naruto.

Mosquitoe Girl gains a sweat drop "really that's why? " asked Mosquito Girl Naruto nods his head she then smiles "then I supposed I should join you who knows it might be fun and unlike I can survive solely on blood alone. " said Mosquito Girl.

The man gains a feral grin "glad you think so but we should get ready." Said Naruto.

"Get ready? Ready for what exactly?" asked Mosquito Girl.

Naruto then cracks his fingers "for an ambush Genus is most likely aware of our betrayal they'll obviously want us dead. " said Naruto he then transformed into his lion form he then sniffs the air "I can smell them so the bastard is sending Kamayuri and Slugerous those two idiots will be easy to kill the only one that seemed worthy to eat is Kamayuri." thought Beast King.

"Is Carnage Kabuto among the ones they'll send after us?" asked the insect woman.

"No I smell Kamayuri and Slugerous Genus probably plans to send Carnage Kabuto and the rest after that bald man so those idiots are pretty much walking dead. I'll take Kamaykuri and you can take Slugerous." said Beast King.

Mosquito Girl grins in a dark manner "sounds like fun for a while I've only been getting human and animal blood it'll be fun to Gervais different type of blood. " grinned Mosquito Girl who begins to lick her lips with excitement.

Beast King narrowed his emerald eyes at her "Mosquito Girl I've been wondering could you used your bugs to collect money the town you were in is still abandoned with only that bald man and that cyborg?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah they can. Why you asked?" aaked Mosquito Girl who's wondering what might be going on in the mind of the lion hybrid.

Beast King gain a large grinon his feline face "I want you to send your mosquitoes back to Z-City and collect money from the banks. " ordered Beast King.

She then placed her hand on her hip giving him a raised eyebrow "and exactly how much money? " asked Mosquito Girl wanting to know much he thought about it.

Beasta King grins in a grin "enough to the point where worrying about money won't be an issue." said Beast King showing fangs.

Mosquito Girl matches his grin with her own vicious grin "so, rob and take thirty percent of the money right?" asked a grinning Mosquito Girl.

Beast King nods his head "but no killing." said Beast King.

She then release a sigh of disappointment "well that's no fun. " said Mosquito Girl.

"Deal with it. " said Beast King with a grin he also couldn't wait til he start killing monsters due to he would grow stronger if he devours them but he only would eat strong opponents he turned towards Mosquito Girl summons hundreds of hundreds of mosquitoes "so even when that cyborg had destroyed so many of her insects she still has plenty enough to suck a small town dry. " thought Beast King.

The mosquitoes then warm around her "teeheeheehee! Now my babies go back to that city and get money and no killing!" roared Mosquito Girl with a grin she and Beast King watches as each of the mosquitoes fly out of warehouse "I may not be able to kill the humans within the town but at least I'll get to have fun with that little slug. I can't wait to open him up. " thought Mosquito Girl with a grin.

She then turned towards Beast King "hopefully my precious babies aren't destroyed by that cyborg and that bald man. " said Mosquito she then looks at the window with a peaceful expression on her face "and soon both Naruto and myself will be free of Genus who knows this hero thing bjt actually be fun. " thought Mosquito Girl she watches as Beast King sniffs the air and grins widely.

She shot him a questionable stare "what is it? What do you smell? " asked Mosquito Girl.

Beast King turned towards Mosquito Girl they're here. How about we say hello?" asked Beast King with his green eyes hungry for battle.

She giggles "it seems like the right thing to do time to welcome our guests." said Mosquito Girl the two causally walk out of the larges warehouse she smiles in an innocent manner at Kamayuri and Slugerous "you two should know sneaking up on us won't work especially when Beast King can smell you." said Mosquito Girl.

Kamakyuri is a tall humanoid creature with many insect-like qualities. He is encased in a segmented, thorny exoskeleton, with clawed feet and serrated, scythe-like forelegs, similar to those of a praying mantis. Mandibles protrude on each side of his mouth, and the top of his skull is transparent and reflective, revealing his brain.

Slugerous is a humanoid slug. He has a black-spotted, very slug-like torso and head, with the addition of arms, legs, a nose, and a mouth. Slugerous grins at the two "don't think so highly of yourself Mosquito Girl your as much as a threat as a nat. But we surely didn't except betrayal from you two." said Slugerous who stares at the behemoth lion hybrid.

Beast King scoffed at them "and what take orders from a sad excuse of a man no I got a better idea first I'll kill you two then I'll rip Genus in half like the bitch he is. " grinned Beast King Slugerous narrowed his eyes he uses his telepathy powers to lift up a huge pavement and throws it at him but the large pavement is sliced to pieces Mosquito girl appears in front of Beast King.

"I'll be your opponent little man." grinned Mosquito Girl she flies towards Slugerous in blinding speed she then kicks him in the jaw sending the slug-man away she flashed Beast King a smile and flies towards Slugerous slamming her insect feet into his gut causing him to slam through a building.

Beast King grins at Kamakyuri "and that leaves the bug against the King of the Jungle! Do me a favor and don't die too soon!" roared Beast King who charges at Kamakyuri with surprisingly speed Kamakyuri matches Beast King's speed Kamakyuri slashes at Beast King with his bladed arm Beast King meets it with his own claws Kamakyuri narrowed his eyes at him he then attempted to stab him in the gut but Beast King catches it with his hand "you'll have to do better than that!" snarled Beast King the very ground from underneath them begins to crack all around them Beast King headbutted him with pure speed he punched Kamakyuri in the gut he then kicks him in the side.

Kamakyuri growls at Beast King who attempted to slash at him but he dodges low and buried his his leg into his side he then backflips away from Beast King "Scissor Razor ( **Hasami no Kamisori** )." said Kamakyuri he then slashes at Beast King creating high powered wind slashes. Beast King hurls a car at him the car is easily cut into pieces he then narrowed his eyes Beast King appeared behind but before he could punch him Kamakyuri blocks the blow with his elbow he quickly turned around and slashes at his ribs.

Beast King punched Kamakyuri in the jaw cracking it in the process he then eblows him in the face he then grabbed him by the leg and throws him through a building. "is that it? You done?" asked Beast King he casually picks up a large van and throws it at him but Kamakyuri cuts the vehicle through with ease "Lion Slash ( **Shishi Zan** )!" roared Beast King slashi his claws Kamakyuri drops to the floor not even caring about the buildings being cut down. Kamakyuri screams in horror as his arm has been cut off "ahaha, how you like my King's Clash ( **Ōsama Shōtotsu** ). Most are cautious about my claws they tend to forget about my tail." grinned Beast King.

He then runs towards Kamakyuri and slashes at the insects ribs he then picks up his dismembered arm he then chuckles at him who has terrified expression as he watches Beast king easily devours his arm he then eats the last bit of the limb licking the green blood from his mouth "ya'know you were fool to believe you can kill me! I did tell you I was going to eat but you know what truly love is that when I eat someone I absorbed their strength and I can feel it already. Now it's time I did what I promised YA'KNOW! " roared Beast King he severed Kamakyuri's other arm he then grabs hold of Kamakyuri not even caring about the man's screams of pain he then chomps off his head he then continued to eat and every piece of Kamakyuri.

He picks up the arm and begins to eat it "yes, I can feel it I'm getting stronger but only slightly but my claws have gotten stronger and my skin has even become stronger but this is barely anything." said Beast King he then walked towards the direction and sees Mosquito Girl with a smile while Slugerous is armless.

Slugerous eyes shot open in fear as his body is covered with mosquitoes "drink til your hearts content. " said Mosquito Girl she smiles with glee as the mosquitoes had ate every single last blood in his body like a husk she walks over to the corpse and removed both eyes "well that was entertaining. " said Mosquito Girl she and Beast King's ears are assaulted by a strange sound of buzzing the two look in the sky and sees a huge flock of not only the bugs but Of the various amounts of money she smiles at this "very good my babies you've made me proud.

Mosquito then turned towards Beast King who has reverted back to his human form "so, what's next?" asked Mosquito.

Naruto then grins at, her "now we must find an apartment. " said Naruto but both Naruto and Mosquito Girl had found out how annoying and long apartment but after numerous of times they finally found an apartment big enough for the two of them. It took them a while to buy what they neded Naruto then sits down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Mosquito Girl then turned towards to Naruto "so, you want to live in Z-City?" asked a curious Mosquito Girl.

Naruto grins at her "because this is a hot spot for villains and monsters and I'll be able to smell them." said Naruto he definitely enjoyed the apartment but he also choose Z-City simply because he had a feeling a feeling that things will become exciting "I can't wait for all the strong opponent and that bald man seems to be attracting all these foes he then sees a monster destroying B-City. Naruto then turned towards Mosquito Girl a grin appeared on his face "time for work. " said Naruto with a grin his eyes then turned a green color Mosquito smiles at this.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will update Ghost Protocol this story is based off of Ghost in the shell manga I look forward to hearing what you think of this story)_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
